Italy's Cheer Up Story
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Germany is feeling down and Italy decides to be a good friend and cheer him up with a story. However, Italy's choice in storytelling may be a little too offending rather than helpful...


Um, hello again. This is MidnightSakuraBlossom18's best friend StormofyourDestiny here with another tiny little fic/drabble thing! I originally wrote this for my Quizilla account after getting the idea in my head, but it slipped my mind to publish it there. And once I remembered, MidnightSakuraBlossom18 being the dear that she is (*dodges a barrage of thrown tomatoes by MidnightSakuraBlossom18 for the use of calling her a dear*) talked me into submitting it here. To be honest, I really don't think it's all that great. It's just some stupid thing based off a Spongebob Squarepants moment. Hope you enjoy~!

Okay, I do hope that I don't really offend anyone with this. It's just some little drabble written out of sheer boredom. 8D Beware of possible inaccurate historical themes that were sorta intentional, maybe OOC moments, and whatnot~!

~StormofyourDestiny

Disclaimer: The author, StormofyourDestiny, doesn't own Hetalia or it's characters or the story of the "Ugly Fuhrer" (really: "The Ugly Barnacle" but it had to be altered. D8) and she will the day Hell freezes over.

_._

_._

_._

_Italy's Cheer Up Story_

_By: StormofyourDestiny, Attempted-to-be-proofread by: MidnightSakuraBlossom18_

_._

_._

_._

It was a very rainy and cold late afternoon, the personification of Italy hummed to himself as he prepared a special dinner of pasta for his ally and friend, Germany. And even ran and near got shot to death by a trigger-happy Switzerland to get to the more reserved nation's home. Knowing all of the conflict that's going on with him during these times of harsh war and whatnot, he could use a little cheering up.

Besides, Germany probably wouldn't mind if he let himself into his home for the...70.000th time? And he seemed to enjoy eating his special homemade pasta even though he often had trouble expressing his appreciation.

Finally, the pasta was finished and was steaming hot as Italy gathered it and proceeded to pour it onto the two plates. That's when the door could be heard opening followed by some loud grumbles and curses in German that sounded way too foreign or the Italian to try and understand. A wide smile broke out onto his face and he hurried to slide the two plates onto the table and take off into the other room to greet his friend.

"Ve~! Germany, you're home~!" Germany could do nothing but stare as he stood there by the just-closed door as Italy flung himself over and happily clung to his arm like he typically did. "I came over a little while ago to visit you, but you weren't home so I decided to take a siesta in your bed, I hope that's okay with you...but anyway! I even cooked you some dinner and it's ready now! Oh, you are going to love it and...Germany?"

Realization ever so slowly overcame Italy as he looked over the taller man more closely. His uniform was soaked with rain water and his hair was staring to fall out of place to his eyes, which were looking awfully sharper and hostile than usual.

"Germany?" Italy cocked his head to the side, briefly wondering if it was something that he had said or if something not good had happened to him. But, trying to lighten the mood, he placed a smile on. "Tell me what's wrong, you look down, ve~."

"It's just him again." Germany murmured, finally meeting the squinted lines of eyes staring up at him. Now, this phrase was rather vague and Italy didn't know what to make of it. As he slipped his drenched jacket off, Italy tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Him...oh, is it your boss?" Italy suggested. And when he noticed the dark look in Germany's eyes as he nodded solemnly. "Ve~ I'm sorry if I brought up anything offending...I..."

"No, it's fine, Italy. I just...he's going way too far now."

Italy followed behind Germany into the fair-sized kitchen and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. He couldn't stand to see the other man down like this when it comes to his boss. So how could he be of help?

Then he got an idea. Italy beamed innocently as he took a seat by Germany at the table. "Well, maybe a story will cheer you up."

Germany just turned to him and blinked, wondering what kind of story he was rambling about and how it was relevant to his problems.

"It's called The Ugly Fuhrer." Italy began warmly, this sweet smile present on his face as he clung to Germany's arm met his confused face. " Ve~ Once there was an ugly fuhrer. He was SO ugly that EVERYONE died. The end."

An awkward silence filled the room after that. Germany appeared to be rather blank as he took in the story and and Italy just looked so innocently clueless as he too took in the so-called emotion of the short tale.

_**40-50 Seconds Later**_

Italy groaned and lifted himself off the ground, rubbing the large bump that formed on his head from the impact of colliding with the hard ground. He turned around just long enough to catch sight of his offended friend glare harshly and slam the door on him. Clicking could be heard from the inside and then footsteps.

"Ve, w-what did I say...?" Italy wondered aloud, getting up and walking over to the nearest window looking in pitifully. How was his tale that he made up so spontaneously even that offending?

Oh well. He would be able to find a way to sneak back into the house later that night and crawl into Germany's bed with him. Once waking up to discover him as a bedfellow, he would have to forgive him.

Isn't that how it always worked? Yeah.

_The End...?_

_._

_._

_._

This really SHOULDN'T exist. Just a fail attempt at blending the parody and hurt/comfort genre. :c Um, yes I am pretty negative about my own writing. I might be just as bad as my BFF MidnightSakuraBlossom18 if not WORSE. And I really suck at dialogue, so I tried to include the most minimal amount of dialogue possible.

For the slow or curious people; Germany was just being all down from the disapproval of the Hell that Hitler was causing among the world and Italy wasn't very aware of that and tried (FAIL on his part) to make a little joke to lighten the mood. Apparently, Germany did not take it well. Understatement there. Don't worry though: Germany most likely forgave him in the end and they probably shared a big kiss and fell asleep in his bed together. (Don't mind me, I am just a huge GerIta fan.)

I MAY continue this to reveal what happened after Italy got kicked out. Maybe even turn it into a long story about the whole Hitler, Nazi thing written more serious than this of course. But that's not a very high chance...I would assume 50/50 even? Well, if anyone wants to see some sort of continuation please let me know!

Thank you for setting your valuable time aside to read this one-shot and...read and review or else Switzerland will shoot at you because you just happened to pass through his territory without his permission. *Drags you to the border and prepares to shove you over it* ...|D LOL.

~StormofyourDestiny


End file.
